english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kath Soucie
Katherine Elaine Soucie (born February 20, 1967) is an American voice actress from New York City. She's known for voicing: Daisy Duck in Disney's Quack Pack, Dexter's Mom and Computer in Dexter's Laboratory and Kanga in The Tigger Movie. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Fifi LaFlume (ep43) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Edwin (ep23), Little Boy (ep24), Tiffany (ep24) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Grace, Number 3 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flon (ep13), Galaxy (ep51), Kid#3 (ep7), Miss Harper (ep17), PA Voice (ep39), School Teacher (ep39), Villager#2 (ep43), Villager#6 (ep43) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Computer, Dexter's Mom, Alien Mom (ep11), Amoebae#1 (ep23), Baby (ep21), Baby (ep22), Baby (ep29), Baby (ep32), Becky, Betty (ep44), Blue Bird (ep8), Book Boy (ep11), Boy (ep33), Brain Food (ep8), Bully#2 (ep2), Bus Driver (ep25), Candi (ep40), Computer (ep61), Dance Instructor (ep48), Darbie (ep9), Doll (ep70), Empowering Penny Doll (ep59), Ghost (ep9), Girl (ep9), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep57), Girl (ep69), Girl (ep74), Girl#1 (ep40), Girl#1 (ep56), Girl#1 (ep69), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl#4 (ep59), Girl#6 (ep59), Goat (ep29), Granny (ep28), Great Aunt Dextamina (ep57), Honeydew, Indian Girl Student (ep55), Katka (ep26), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep11), Kid (ep29), Kid#3 (ep2), Kid#3 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep5), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep53), Lee Lee, Librarian (ep18), Lil Girl#1 (ep53), Lisa (ep8), Little Girl (ep30), Lunch Lady (ep17), Midge (ep16), Mom (ep7), Mom#2 (ep38), Mr. Physics (ep6), Mrs. Morris (ep54), Mrs. Wolfberg (ep44), Ms. Darbie (ep26), Muffin#3 (ep31), Neighbor Lady (ep23), Nerd (ep55), Newslady (ep7), Ocean Bird, Old Lady (ep10), Old Lady (ep55), Old Woman (ep36), Pony Puff Spirit (ep35), Ponypuff (ep28), Queen (ep34), Queen Ant (ep14), Rat (ep5), Receptionist (ep50), Robot Kid#3 (ep26), School Counselor (ep36), Science Mom (ep37), Scientist#3 (ep41), Secretary (ep69), She Thing (ep9), Snack Buyer (ep26), Sofie (ep9), Spastic Sister (ep40), Sue (ep65), Susan Storm (ep7), Susie (ep7), Teacher#1 (eps3, 12), Timothy's Mom (ep39), Vicky (ep25), Waitress (ep15), Woman (ep30), Woman#2 (ep29), Worker Alien (ep64), Worm *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Cynthia Snotfroup (ep3), Debbie (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - 90's Girl (ep2), Actress (ep16), Bimbettes, Perdita (ep29) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Lucretia DeCoy (ep3) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Daisy Duck, Boy (ep8), Cavewoman (ep8) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Tika (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Flo (ep12), Mrs. Clambakersfield (ep5), Princess Adella, Princess Attina, Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Tish Katsufrakus, Actor#2 (ep10), Announcer (ep14), Digital Girl (ep8), Fashion Commentator, Juliet (ep19), Person#1 (ep25), Ruby, Toddler (ep35), Totie Weems, Trooper Sue (ep30), Twin Girl#1 (ep21), Twin Girl#2 (ep21), Woman (ep25) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Handmaiden (ep10) *Generator Rex (2011) - Female Party-Goer (ep24), Mouse (ep24) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Goldie Goldfinger *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Deb (ep32), Deidre Koala, Egret Girl (ep10) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Kid (ep8), Machine Voice (ep37), XJ2 (ep17), XJ4, XJ5 *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Turmoil (ep18) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Daughter 1 (ep26), Daughter 2 (ep26), Kid A (ep26), Mother (ep26), Olivia (ep28) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Nan Blake, Female Parent#1 (ep5), Female Parent#2 (ep5), Female Tourist (ep1), Vampire (ep11), Waitress (ep12) *Sofia the First (2014) - Queen Avery (ep38) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Jek Lawquane (ep32), Maiden#1 (ep54), Mina Bonteri (ep54), Mon Mothma *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Minister Maketh Tua, Mira Bridger *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Julie Smith, Maryanne Smith *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (2000) - Sniffles (ep52) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Fifi La Fume, Little Sneezer *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Police Dispatcher (ep24), Professor Princess, Trisha (ep10) *Widget (1990-1992) - Brian, Kristine 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Perdita, Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Enchantress *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mrs. Jones *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Kanga *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Kanga *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Elderly Woman *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Collette, Danielle *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Kanga *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Little Boo *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, Tractor, Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Tuffy *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Kanga 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Kanga 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Fan, Ghost of Christmas Past, Mrs. Cratchit *Bambi II (2006) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Bimbette *Curious George (2006) - Animal Control Receptionist *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Kanga, Christopher Robin (Singing Voice) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Kanga *Return to Never Land (2002) - Wendy Darling *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Kanga *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices *Zootopia (2016) - Young Nick 'TV Specials' *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Mom, Head Secretary *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Female Townsfolk, Princess *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Minister Maketh Tua *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Fifi La Fume *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Li'l Sneezer Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Mom Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Space Jam (1996) - Lola Bunny Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Baladi Princess *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Kanga *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Ashalle *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Aerie *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Hagatha, Queen Valanice, Royal Knight#3 *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Lola Bunny *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Lola Bunny *Mass Effect (2007) - Kaira Stirling *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Angela *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Mira Han *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Mira Han *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Hannoon Leader *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Tavion *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Smuggler Female, Magremme Thrakus *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Smuggler Female *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Goldberry, Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Meela *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Choco *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Elena, Sirus *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2016. Category:American Voice Actors